Union of Soviet Stalinist Republics of the Soviet Union (Red Scare World)
The Union of Soviet Stalinist Republics of the Soviet Union (Russian: Сою́з Сове́тских Сталинский Респу́блик, tr. Soyuz Sovetskikh Stalinskij Respublik) commonly abbreviated to the USSR or the Soviet Union (Russian: Советский Союз, tr. Sovetsky Soyuz), is a constitutionally socialist state in Eurasia, which is ruled as a single-party state by the Communist Party of the Soviet Union (Red Scare World) since 1922. A union of 25 subnational Soviet Stalinist republics, the Soviet state is structured under a highly centralized government and a centrally planned economy. Between 1922 and 1950, the country was known as Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (Russian: Сою́з Сове́тских Социалисти́ческих Респу́блик, tr. Soyuz Sovetskikh Sotsialisticheskikh Respublik). At 29,337,345 km² (11,327,081 sq mi), it is the largest country in the world by total area, and the world's third largest by population with over 615 million people as of 2014. The Russian Revolution of 1917 caused the downfall of the Russian Empire. Following the Russian Revolution, there was a struggle for power between the Bolshevik party, led by Vladimir Lenin, and the anti-communist White movement. In December 1922, the Bolsheviks won the civil war, and the Soviet Union was formed with the merger of the Russian Soviet Federative Stalinist Republic (Red Scare World), Transcaucasian Soviet Federative Stalinist Republic (Red Scare World), Ukrainian Soviet Stalinist Republic (Red Scare World) and Byelorussian Soviet Stalinist Republic (Red Scare World). Following the death of Vladimir Lenin in 1924, Joseph Stalin (Red Scare World) came to power. Stalin purged the Communist party and committed grave human rights abuses against the population. He established a planned economy and lead the USSR through a large-scale industrialization program, becoming the world's most powerful country, both economically and militarized as the West still were weakened by the 1930s' Great Depression (Red Scare World). The Spanish Civil War (Red Scare World) 1936-39 led to the Soviet-Italian War (Red Scare World) and the rise of the Spanish Socialist Republic (Red Scare World), established by Spanish communists in 1939. By the late 1940s, the Union of Soviet Stalinist Republics of the Soviet Union emerged as one of the world's two recognized superpowers, the other being the Empire of Japan (Red Scare World). After the German Revolution (Red Scare World) in the mid-1940s broke out as a result of the worsening Great Depression, the German Socialist Republic (Red Scare World) was established by German communists. Soviet Union annexted Poland (Red Scare World) and Finland (Red Scare World), and reinforced the German communists by placing Soviet troops there. In the 1950s, the Union of Soviet Stalinist Republics of the Soviet Union launched the Soviet invasion of the United States and Canada (Red Scare World) in the 1950s, which led to the collapse of the United States (Red Scare World) and Canada (Red Scare World), and being merged together to form the North American Democratic Republic (Red Scare World). The 1960s saw the outbreak of the Oriential War (Red Scare World), which was fought between the Soviet Union and the Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere (Red Scare World), led by the Empire of Japan. As the Soviet Army had suffered heavy losses, the Soviet leader Vyacheslav Molotov (Red Scare World) was overthrown in 1964 by Nikita Khrushchev (Red Scare World), who neotiated a ceasefire between the Soviet Union and the Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere, which led to a demilitarized zone being set up. The 1980s saw the outbreak of the Argentina War (Red Scare World) in Argentina (Red Scare World) as the Argentines wanted to push an end to Soviet influence in Argentina. It led to the Soviet invasion of Argentina (Red Scare World) in 1983, and the establishment of the Union of South American Soviet Socialist Republics (Red Scare World), technically independent but loyal to the Soviet Union. In the 1990s, the August Coup (Red Scare World) in 1991 led to Soviet Premier Mikhail Gorbachev (Red Scare World) overthrow Soviet Head of State Grigory Romanov (Red Scare World) and take power, but was arrested and removed from power by Vladimir Putin (Red Scare World), the NKVD leader. As a result, the Baltic Uprsings of 1991-92 (Red Scare World) began when the Baltic states demanded for independence and the release of Gorbachev, but he was publicly executed as a enemy of the state on the order of Premier Grigory Romanov. He ordered the Soviet Army to be deployed to the Baltic States to silent the uprisings. In the early 1990s, anti-Soviet demonstrations broke out in the Chechen-Ingush Autonomous Soviet Stalinist Republics (Red Scare World) as the Chechen people demanded more rights and sovereignty, which later were joined by the Georgian Soviet Stalinist Republic (Red Scare World). In 1994, Soviet troops invaded the Chechen-Ingush ASSR and Georgian SSR. It led to the Chechen Wars (Red Scare World) that lasted until 2009. The Cold War (Red Scare World) began in the early 21st century with the rising of a new superpower, the Commonwealth of the South Pacific (Red Scare World), which is the successor to the former British Empire (Red Scare World). Today, the Soviet Union, the Empire of Japan and the Commonwealth of the South Pacific are the world's three recognized superpowers today. The Union of Soviet Stalinist Republics of the Soviet Union remains the world's most dominant superpower. Geography, climate and environment History Rise of Stalin / The Great Depression After Vladimir Lenin's death in 1924, Stalin eventually won a power struggle against Trotsky, the latter of whom was sent into exile. Stalin then worked on industrialization of the USSR, bringing in a command economy as well as polical repression. After the Stock Market Crash of 1929 led to the Great Depression, the economies of many nations around the world, including the United States, Germany, and several other nations plummeted. Despite the economic crisis, Stalin concentrated on his own country, including making sure his Five Year Plan went on schedule and building up the strength of the Red Army. During the mid-thirties, Stalin decided to begin a Great Purge of many of the Old Bolsheviks who fought in the October Revolution under the belief that they planned to overthrow him and kill him. Industrialization of the Union of Soviet Stalinist Republics of the Soviet Union In the late 1920s and the 1930s, the Soviet Union under Stalin underwent a massive industralization, that made the Soviet Union an industrial and military great power with the second largest economy in the world. By 1937, the Soviet Union emerged as the largest economy in the world, surpassing the United States, and even emerged as an industrial and military superpower. In 1939, the Soviet Union tested its first atomic bomb. Spanish Civil War / Soviet-Italian War When the Spanish Civil War broke out in 1936, Stalin sent troops and material to the Republican forces battling the against the Nationalists who were supported by Fascist Italy. In 1937, the Yugoslav Communists, secretly supported by the Soviet Union, overthrew the Yugoslav king and took control of the country. Later that year, Stalin and Josip Broz Tito signed the Soviet-Yugoslav Peace Accord of 1937 which promised that if Yugoslavia were attacked that the Soviet Union would come to their aid. In exchange, the Red Army would be allowed to establish several bases in Yugoslavia which would be used as a relay point for supporting the Spanish Republican forces against the Fascists. By 1938, the Soviet support for the Spanish Republican forces greatly surpassed the support that Fascist Italy provided for the Nationalists. In an act of desperation to save their allies, the Italian Navy set up a naval blockade to prevent the Soviet supplies from arriving in Spain. One month later, an Italian warship sunk a Soviet transport vessel carrying vital supplies meant for the Republican forces. Furious at what transpired, Stalin declared war on Italy. The Soviet forces in Yugoslavia began attacking Italy. The Soviet Navy sent out all its ships from the Soviet Northern Fleet, aircraft carriers, battleships and submarines. Later, the Soviet Air Force heavily bombed the capital of Rome, and destroyed a government building, killing Italian leader Benito Mussolini and much of his cabinet. By Fall of 1938, the Italian government surrendered to the Soviet Union. Italy as well as their holdings in Libya and Ethiopia were occupied by the Red Army. Italian King Victor Emmanuel lll and his family were executed by the NKVD. With the loss of Italian support, the Spanish Nationalists were now on their own. By mid-1939, the Soviet-supported Spanish Republicans won the Spanish Civil War. General Franco was tried as a traitor and shot. Italy was later annexted together with Libya and Ethiopia by the Soviet Union, and became Soviet Stalinist republics. Soviet Expansion in Europe / German Revolution Mexican and Cuban Communist Revolutions Invasion of the United States of America - Opening Days In the spring of 1952, the Soviet Union launched a full scale invasion of the United States of America, though Communist Mexico. At the same time, Soviet Pacific Forces launched several attacks on Alaska and the US West Coast as well as the US Naval Base at Pearl Harbor. With the US Defense budget very low due to the continuing Great Depression as well as the Soviet element of surprise, the Americans took extremely heavy losses in the opening days of the War. Within a matter of months, the Red Army had overrun the US territories of Hawaii, Midway, and Alaska, as well much of Washington State, Oregon, California, Arizona, New Mexico, Oklahoma, and Texas. In the Fall of 1952, the Soviet Invasion of the United States had come to a standstill. Over 100,000 Soviet soldiers died in one day alone during the liberation of Los Angeles. Plot Against Stalin's Life As it started to look like that the USSR may have bitten off more then it could chew, Lavrentiy Beria, Head of the NKVD, believed that if the War in America continued much longer that it could cause the Soviet Union to break apart. So Beria got with several other Soviet leaders, including his close ally Georgy Malenkov to plot the downfall of Stalin before he brings the Soviet Union to ruin. Beria thought of using poison, likely warfarin, to cause Stalin to have a stroke. However he felt that there might not be time plus he feared Stalin might get lucky and recover. So Beria decided to use a less subtle approach: Planting a bomb in Stalin's briefing room. Nikita Khrushchev eventually joined in on the plot, having apparently grown tired of Stalin's policies and willingness to throw so many Soviet lives away for his own personal agenda. After planning and waiting for over two months, the day had come. On March 5, 1953, Stalin met with many of his top officers, including Beria. During the meeting, Beria received an urgent telephone call which Beria had arranged to make an excuse to leave the briefing room before the bomb went off. However, after twenty minutes, nothing happened. Beria knew something went wrong since the fuse was set to go off in fifteen minutes after being set. In a panic, Beria tried to leave the building. However the moment he exited the building, he found himself surrounded by dozens of soldiers -- led by Khrushchev who had only pretended for months to go along with Beria's plot. Within an hour of the failed attempt on Stalin's life, all of Beria's co-conspirators, including Malenkov, were arrested. That very evening, Beria was executed personally by Stalin. Malenkov and the others in the failed plot would stand trial. Everyone was put to death except Malenkov: He was sent to spend the rest of his life in a penal settlement in Siberia. Stalin appointed Vasili Mikhailovich Blokhin to replace Beria as the new Head of the NKVD. Blokhin was already notorious for being Stalin's chief executioner, having executed hundreds of thousands of United States citizens, including politicians, police officers, military officers, teachers, rioters, rebels, and many others. Invasion of the United States of America - Drive Towards the Heartland Invasion of the United States of America - Battles of Washington D.C. and New York City / Victory Over America Berlin Uprising of 1958 In Spring of 1958, Erwin Rommel led a rebellion of German nationalists against the Communist Government. In two weeks, Rommel's forces managed to seize three quarters of the German capital of Berlin. That summer, Nikita Khrushchev's son General Leonid Khrushchev led the Soviet forces that went into Germany and launched an assault on the nationalist rebels in Berlin. About a month later, the last major nationalist rebel group either surrendered or went into hiding. United Comintern Nations Soviet-Oriental War The Cold War Soviet Intervention In Argentina 1991 August Coup Mideast Uprisings North American Uprising List of Soviet Stalinlist Republics Category:Red Scare World Category:Union of Soviet Stalinist Republics of the Soviet Union